User blog:Just a passing through Master/Koishi Komeji
What if, Touhou Project Characters become servants!? Episode 4 Charlotte Corday:Oh my, do you want to meet someone? Koishi Komeji: Hmmmmm, I can't find it, is somebody know where is my emotion? Charlotte Corday: I pretty sure she just lost...is she even notice me? Notice: The requirement to use the Last Word is this servant must be your only one left on the field. Grants self Evasion for 2 attacks Increases own critical star absorption for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 330% |l3 = 360% |l4 = 390% |l5 = 420% |l6 = 450% |l7 = 480% |l8 = 510% |l9 = 540% |l10 = 600% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Quick + or Arts + or Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 10%. |img2 = ExistOutsideDomain |name2 = Unconsciously Movement |rank2 = EX |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 5%. Increases own Arts performance by 5%. Increases own Buster performance by 5%. While being attacked or attack, have 40% chance to randomly change her state, allow her to changing her Command Cards deck. (Ego = QQQAB, Super Ego = QAAAB, Id = QABBB) |img3 = independent action |name3 = Independent Action (Loss) |rank3 = A |effect3 = Increases own critical damage by 12%. Every 10 turns, remove all of her buff, no matter buffs is expired or not. (Demerit) }} Noble Phantasm Type 1= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Inflicts Evil Curse status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Curse damage on them by 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 750 |c3 = 1000 |c4 = 1250 |c5 = 1500 }} |-| Type 2= Reduces their defense by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% |2chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |2c1 = 40% |2c2 = 50% |2c3 = 60% |2c4 = 70% |2c5 = 80% }} |-| Type 3= Seals their skills for 1 turn. Seals their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Drain Chance + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Last Word= Rank EX= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Seals their skills for 1 turn. Inflicts Evil Curse status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Curse damage on them by 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1300% |l2 = 1300% |l3 = 1300% |l4 = 1300% |l5 = 1300% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% |2chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |2c1 = 1500 |2c2 = 1500 |2c3 = 1500 |2c4 = 1500 |2c5 = 1500 }} - Arts= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Seals their skills for 1 turn. Inflicts Evil Curse status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Curse damage on them by 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1000% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1000% |l4 = 1000% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% |2chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |2c1 = 1500 |2c2 = 1500 |2c3 = 1500 |2c4 = 1500 |2c5 = 1500 }} - Buster= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Seals their skills for 1 turn. Inflicts Evil Curse status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Curse damage on them by 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 700% |l2 = 700% |l3 = 700% |l4 = 700% |l5 = 700% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% |2chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |2c1 = 1500 |2c2 = 1500 |2c3 = 1500 |2c4 = 1500 |2c5 = 1500 }} }} Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |9}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Comment *Her fighting style is just made look weird as much as possible, mainly can still move even if she is stunned, yet, she can't use her skills during that state. *Her NP is based on her Spell Card in "Hopeless Masquerade". *Quick = Ego, Buster = Id, Arts = Super Ego **Changing her CC deck is referred to her unpredictable mind as while everyone agrees that she is think about nothing, but that makes her very hard to predict. *Her Presence Concealment is supposed to be EX, but I decide to change it. *During her NP, her own music theme "Hartmann's Youkai Girl" will play in the background. Trivia *Koishi Komeji is the namesake of Koishi Komeji, but both have nothing to do with each other, right, Koishi...right? *Just like Patchy, Koishi also one of Just a passing through Master's favorite characters in Touhou as well. *Her voice actress is Mai Kadowaki, who was voiced Sanya V. Litvyak from Strike Witches series, Akari Taiyou from Genei wo Kakeru Taiyou, Usa Mimi from Kodomo no Jikan and Risa Kamizaki from Amagami SS. **In Nasuverse, she is best known for voicing Illyasviel von Einzbern (in every versions, include Sitonai). **Believe it or not, she was also voicing Koishi in Drama CD by Earl Gray (EG) *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. *I'm still not sure if it's a good idea about Last Word Mechanic, feel free to share the advice. Category:Blog posts